


No One Time Thing

by TheIntelligentHufflepuff



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntelligentHufflepuff/pseuds/TheIntelligentHufflepuff
Summary: The end of America's latest fight means the beginning of something new for her and Kate.





	No One Time Thing

_ Bang!  _

Kate was on her feet in seconds, slotting an arrow into the bow stashed under her bed before she’d even fully woken up.

_ Bang! Bang! _

Sparing a second to slip her phone into the pocket of her jogging bottoms, Kate padded out of her bedroom and across the living room, eyes peeled for any movement visible through the curtained windows. The dim light that filtered through them turned her home into a shadow realm; pulse thumping, Kate slipped through it like smoke. Mindful of creaking floorboards and patches of light, she danced around the apartment chasing after signs of any intrusion.

_ Bang! _

Kate jumped, but no more than Clint had done on their last mission together, and swung her bow towards the door. Easing forwards, she held her breath and waited for the person behind the wood to make the first move. Thankfully, they did.

“Kate! I know you’re in!” someone who sounded suspiciously like America called.

“America?” Kate yelled back “How do I know you’re you?” 

“Because I texted you to say I was coming!” 

Kate frowned. Either it  _ was  _ America and she  _ had  _ texted to say she was coming, or it was some supervillain who wanted to make Kate check her phone so that a sentient computer virus could latch onto her face and suck out her soul. Maybe  _ America  _ was a- Kate shut down that train of thought pretty quickly; it was too damn unrealistic. 

“Just check your phone!” 

“Alright!” Kate screamed. She had a lot of practice doing that- when you go to fancy Society-with-a-capital-s parties, you have to learn to speak Society-with-a-capital-s’ language. The person on the other side of the door snorted. Decision made, Kate let go of her bow with one hand and took out her phone. Sure enough, now that she actually turned it on she could clearly see not one, not two, but three texts from America to the effect of: GIRD YOUR LOINS, I’M COMIN’ OVER.

She opened the door.

“Took you long enough.” America snarked, which was fairly impressive considering she was gripping the doorframe for dear life while clutching at her abdominal muscles with one rust reddened hand.

“America!” Kate all but shrieked.

America grinned a grin that quickly morphed into a wince. The entire left side of her face was stained and bloated with bruising, and Kate was fairly sure she was missing a tooth. Wasting no time, Kate wrapped an arm gingerly around America’s midriff and hauled her to the sofa.

“Stay.” she ordered.

America grinned mischievously, but settled into the padding with barely disguised relief. Kate dipped into the kitchen to retrieve her first aid kit, flicking on a lamp as she passed.

“So,” she asked conversationally “Why are you all beaten up and lying on my sofa at-” she glanced at the wall clock “3.25 on a Tuesday morning?”

“Maybe I just missed you, Princess.” America grinned, dark eyes sparkling in a girlish way that would have women with lesser self control swooning.

As it was, Kate managed to keep her fluttery feelings on the inside and  roll her eyes “You missed me, so you got beaten up?”

America’s nose scrunched up as Kate’s cool fingertips made contact with the warm skin of her belly “Not quite.”

_ “Obviously. _ ” Kate flipped her hair out of the way. She could have sworn she saw America’s eyes follow the movement “So, which multiverse were you saving this time?”

“Gamma-17.” America replied absently “There's nothing wrong with my torso, by the way.”

Kate’s fingers stilled but she didn't remove them, flattening her palms across America's abs in a manner that was totally not a come on in any way ( _ dammit Kate you're not subtle). _

“Why were you clutching it, then?”

One corner of America's lips tugged up lazily “Cramps.”

“Ah.” Kate resumed her rubbing, because caressing your friend’s period pains away was a  _ very _ platonic thing to do “Where  _ is  _ injured, then?”

“Face.”

Kate gave her a look.

“And I think I sprained my wrist.”

Nodding, Kate set to work on the wrist. Thankfully- or possibly tragically- she had a lot of experience with wrist injuries as a result of her archery, so she was able to wrap it up almost without thinking. That freed up more brain space for pondering America. Or,more specifically, America’s hands. Where Kate’s fingers were long and delicate despite their callouses, America’s were short and half-ravaged by her cuticle-picking habit- if they slotted their hands together, Kate thought their palms would sit flush and warm against each other, their fingers complementary despite their variations. Blushing slightly, Kate set America’s freshly bandaged hand down. 

“Thanks.” America murmured, voice husky. Presumably, she hadn’t had a drink in a while.

“No problem.”

Anticipation buzzing like prosecco under her skin, Kate stretched over to the coffee table to dab a cotton bud in witch hazel. As she did, her sleep-shirt rode up to expose a stretch of skin. She almost toppled over when she felt America’s fingertips, warm like the rest of her, light on the rapidly healing stitches across her hip.

“You got hurt.” America said, voice caught between heart rending sadness and a protective concern that had Kate’s stomach turning flips.

“It was a while ago.” Kate dismissed, fighting to keep her voice even “Lie back down.”

America obliged, but not without giving Kate a reproachful look “You didn’t tell me.”

“Well,” Kate re-positioned herself, kneeling between America’s legs and bracing herself on the sofa’s arm “I was busy, you were busy. It didn’t really matter.”

America shook her head, narrowly escaping a cotton bud full of antiseptic to the eye. Kate drew back. Thinking about it, there were more sensible positions they could have adopted. But America didn’t seem to mind the proximity, and Kate certainly didn’t.

“‘Course it matters.” America admonished her “We’re friends. It’s you.”

Kate smiled softly, focused on her ministrations.

“Getting mushy.” she teased.

“I was always mushy.” America countered, catching Kate’s wrist. She stilled. A few wisps of dark hair had been caught in the witch hazel, plastered to America’s skin, which seemed to glow in the yellow lamplight. Rich brown eyes arrested Kate, growing darker as the moment lengthened by heartbeats. All of a sudden, Kate was intimately aware of every point where their bodies met.

“Now’s when you kiss me.” America whispered, a tease but also a question.

Kate answered. America’s lips were slightly chapped, yet plump and soft against her own. As their mouths moved against each other, Kate felt her hands wandering almost of their own accord, dislodging the hairs pasted to America’s cheeks. For America’s part, her legs curled against Kate’s own, pressing her closer. Chest to chest now, kissing down the statuesque curve of America’s neck, a creeping heat unfurled itself from the bottom of Kate’s toes and filled her up until it was buzzing against the pads of her fingers, an electric shock of lust and pure excitement waiting to be let loose. America gasped. Kate felt her way to her hips, digging into soft flesh. In turn, America surged up to mouth at Kate’s collarbone, trailing heat up Kate’s sides underneath the soft cotton of her shirt. Then America yelped in pain,and Kate recoiled like she’d been shot.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry!” Kate gasped, mortification jumbling her words into a near incomprehensible stream of sound. 

America waved her off nearly as frantically “It’s okay, it’s okay, I’m okay! It’s just-” 

“Wrist?” 

America nodded sheepishly.

Kate sighed, letting herself flop back against the sofa “Can’t believe we  _ both  _ forgot that.”

“Yeah,” America blushed, which was something Kate personally found delightful “Heat of the moment, I guess?”

“You can say that again.” Kate snorted.

America grinned. 

“Heat of the moment, I-” she began, breaking off into laughter when Kate’s pillow hit her squarely in the face.

“Seriously, though,” Kate said, focusing determinedly on the grain of the coffee table in front of her because she was an adult who could talk about emotions “Was that a one-time thing-”  _ please say it wasn’t a one time thing  _ “or are we…?” 

“Dating?” America finished. Kate was gratified to see that she, too, had developed a profound interest in lounge furniture.

Kate nodded.

“If you want to be.”

“Are you sure?” Kate asked, daring to sneak a look to her right. She found America looking back, brows ever so slightly knit in determination.

America offered Kate her non-injured hand, palm up, saying “I’m sure, if you are.”

Kate took it. As she’d predicted, their fingers settled against each other like it was the most natural thing in the world. She smiled “I’m sure.”

“Great!” America grinned “‘You think it’s too early to tell the boys?” 

Kate glanced at the clock: 4.10am “In the morning, yes. In the relationship? No.” 

“Good, because I just sent all of them a text.” 

Kate’s jaw dropped “You didn’t.” 

America cackled, showing Kate her phone “I did! Look!” 

“You,” Kate snorted, burying her head against America’s shoulder “Are evil.”

“I know.” America said sweetly, pecking a kiss on the top of Kate’s head “But Billy just replied, so…”

Kate’s lips twitched fondly “That’s not a surprise. What’d he say.”

“About time, heart emoji, kissy face emoji, I’m glad, exclamation mark.” America read “Oh! And he also said: Teddy’s glad too.” America turned her head, smirking “And you’d probably be able to read your own very similar message if you checked your phone every now and then.”

“I hate you.” Kate whined.

“I know.” America smiled “Wanna cuddle and watch movies?”

Butterflies fluttered in Kate’s stomach at the thought: movies and cuddles with a  _ girlfriend.  _ A girlfriend who was  _ America Freaking Chavez. _

She coughed.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer One: This isn't beta'd and it was mostly written while kinda sleep deprived so if this reads like a fever dream I'm sorry 
> 
> Disclaimer Two: I haven't read the YA comics very recently so this may also be kinda OOC, but I've tried to prevent it being too unbelievable.


End file.
